The Shopping Trip
by Katie190297
Summary: The team go on a shopping trip. Full of laughs and cute Zan and Toneisha moments.
1. The Train

It was Saturday and the four teens had planned to go on the train to there favorite shopping center a few towns away.

They had planned to meet at train station at 9:45 due to the train being at 10.  
But only Dan was on the platform and the train was due soon.  
Tom was probably just finishing playing an early game of blade quest just before he set off.  
He only lived 2 minutes away and had gotten the tickets last night after he walked home from hanging out at Aneisha's.  
Then he saw two girls running over the bridge towards him.  
It was Zoe and Aneisha.  
"Oi girls, You haven't seen Tom have you?" Dan asked as the girls approached him.  
The two girls shook their heads.  
"Not since last night" Replied Aneisha smiling at the memories.  
In the distance the group saw a teenage boy running.  
It was Tom.  
When he crossed over the bridge he grabbed Aneisha face and tilted her head back so he could kiss her then handed out the tickets.  
Then the train arrived.

**On the train**

The team sat at a four way table with Dan and Zoe sat together at one side of the table and Aneisha and Tom sat together at the other side of the table.  
The train would take them at least 40 minutes to get there with all the train stops.  
Zoe and Dan was listening to music through their head phone cuddled up to each other.  
On the other side Tom and Aniesha were having a quiet conversation.  
"So, what's the plan for today my prince" asked Aneisha.  
The couple couldn't stand the word 'Babe' so Aneisha was known as Princesses and Tom known as prince as they were both big fairy tale fans.  
"Right my princesses, we are going shopping, having dinner, then going to the movies and finally coming back to my house for a sleep over". Tom said kissing her forehead.  
They both smiled at each other.  
"OOO somebody's getting something tonight" Zoe giggled.  
Dan just looked at her wide eyed.  
Tom and Aneisha blushed madly.  
"Don't worry, they'll be none of that if you don't want to" Tom whispered in Aneisha's ear.  
Now of was her turn to go wide eyed.  
"The cuddling is fine" Aneisha mimicked Tom talking into his ear too.  
"Ohh like this?" Tom asked as he grabbed Aneisha in her seat.  
She squealed so loud that the ticket man came up.  
"Next stop and you are off, no need for filth in public" The man said sternly.  
"Oh calm your tits" said Zoe putting her music player away.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	2. Thrown Off The Train

Stupid ticket man the team all thought, was it wrong what they were doing on the train.  
Hello no it wasn't.  
"How far is the centre now?" Tom asked  
"Five hour's" Zoe teased.  
Tom stood still.  
Aneisha came in front of him and help his face Only she knew the horrible hike he went on when he was ten and broke his leg slipping down a mountain.  
That's why Tom hated walking.  
He was scared it would happen again and every few months he would have a dream about that hike.  
Plus that he has bad asthma.  
"She's just teasing you , it is only a ten minute walk I promise' Aneisha said.  
The couple grabbed hands and carried on walking.  
They all carried on walking, to the centre in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The shopping centre was huge.  
They had all been there, but not in a few Years and Zoe had never been before.  
As they walked across the bridge to the building the girls spotted the cinema show listings and ran up.  
Once the boys walked up the girls were grinning madly.  
"What film is it?" Dan asked looking at the listings.  
"Frozen!" the girls shouted.  
Dan sighed loudly.  
"Great a bloody fairy tale' moaned Dan.  
Zoe finally talked Dan around watch the film.  
"Wanna build a snowman?' Asked Tom turning round to Dan.  
Dan just facepalmed.  
"Guessing you took prim to see it?" Dan asked.  
Prim was Tom's sister, who was a few years younger than him  
And while Tom was a gamer, prim was a film fanatic.  
"I took her? She took me" Tom grinned.  
The team carried on walking into the large building.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	3. At The Centre

**At the centre**

"Right ladies, where would you like to go first?" asked Dan as they walked in to the huge shopping centre.  
The two girls looked at each other and nodded.  
"Primark" they said in unison, before linking arms and walking over towards their favourite fashion shop.  
Tom and Dan just followed behind.  
As they entered the shop Zoe spoke up.  
"I need a new donut for my hair, this pony tail is driving me mad ticking my neck."  
Tom giggled a bit because he was the reason she needed a new one.  
"Sweet heart, I bought you one at the beginning of the month" Dan said as he clasped Zoe's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Aneisha and Tom were talking quietly as they approached the hair items.  
"Yeah about that, when Tom came over last weekend to fix my computer, he used it as a dog toy to play with Fern."  
Fern was Zoe's husky that Dan had adopted for her.  
"So she chewed it up?"  
Zoe nodded.  
"Don't worry they are not that expensive, Tom will buy you a new one."  
"Already agreed and again I'm sorry."  
They walked around the store for a bit grabbing a few items of clothing each.  
After the shopping trip, they planned a sleep over so all bought a new onesie each, but didn't each other as a surprise. "Where next?" Asked Aneisha as they exited Primark.  
"Game!" shouted Tom going into the next shop.  
"My boy and his games."  
Dan too was interested in games but not as much as Tom.  
The girls just wonderd around the shop, till they found the latest Just Dance game and nodded at each other.  
"We'll play tonight but don't tell they boys" Zoe giggled.  
They all met outside the shop ten minutes later.  
Zoe hid the game bag in her Primark bag from Dan and Tom.  
Dan had bought the new Assians Creed game and Tom the latest Blade Quest game.  
The team walked around a bit longer, until going in shops from time to time, until it was time for them to go for dinner.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.

xxKatiexx


	4. Food

So sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with college and family stuff and I FINALLY have a boyfriend!

Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

After looking around various shops, and a hungry Tom, the team diced to go for dinner.

They made a quick stop at KFC, grabbing a meal box for one each and then headed to the all American sweet shop for some candy to eat while watching Frozen.  
"Red vines or marshmallows" asked Aneisha looking at the shelves.  
Dan ademtaly grabbed a packet of marshmallows.  
"We got to do the bunny challenge" he said going over to the till and paying for them.  
Tom walked up to where Aneisha was looking and said "Red Vines, what can't they do?"  
"Yeah, but do you like them?" She asked.  
She knew what Tom was like, he'd see people on YouTube eating things that he'd never seen before and never liked them.  
"No" Tom shook his head sadly.  
"They hurt my teeth too much, really sad when I like AVPM too".  
The four of them looked around the shop for a few more minutes, buying various sweets, until they noticed that Dan had gone missing.  
"Oh no, what have I done?" Asked Zoe worried.  
Aneisha and Tom looked at her strangely.  
"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Dan is diabetic and we just let him roam free in a shop full of what he can't eat." Said Zoe.  
They all looked alarmed and raced around the store trying to find him.  
Zoe found him looking at Nutella.  
"Dan you don't want to end up in the hospital do you" she asked.  
He shook his head and then led him to Tom and Aneisha who were quietly chatted outside.

About an hrs later the four teens were sat in the cinema watching the last part of Frozen.  
Tom had been annoying everyone singing all the songs.  
On the screen Anna had just turned to ice in front of Elsa.  
"Tom, please tell me that she is ok?" Zoe asked quietly. "  
Just watch" replied Tom.

After the movie had finished a few minutes later they didn't know where to go until Zoe had an idea.  
"Disney store obviously" said Zoe and they all headed there.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out my other stories.


End file.
